The Black Rose Glyph
by Dream Keeper
Summary: Yeah! Okay, it has to do with Raziel and his two daughters Raziena and Raku. Kain kills Raziel and when he comes back they have to kill kain! Well, then they all get a wish from the elder and they have to return Raziel to his former state... but it can on


Authors Notes: Read at your own risk! It's long!  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay folks, I'm gunna go through the disclaimer stuff now.. Let's see... Um... We don't own Soul Reaver, we don't own anything but the plot of this story...  
  
Christa: Which other people may use if they ask first...  
  
Dream Keeper: Soul Reaver belongs to its respectable owners and we promise to give the characters back, just slightly worse for the wear-  
  
Christa: *mutters* we hope anyway.  
  
Dream Keeper: (continued) when we're through with them.  
  
Little Miss Fic Writer: Yeah I guess that's all.. Oh! I would like to mention Dragonkid's own fic, Legacy of a Legacy! It's a lot like this one were typing, (Where Raziel has a teenaged daughter.) But we have Dragonkid's approval to type this! Even if it is a lot like her own fic! : P But we do own the characters we make up! No stealing them without our permission! I made up Raku, and Dream Keeper made up Raziena. In Dragonkid's fanfic, the daughter is Raziana, please do not get these two mixed up, because they might act the same at times.  
  
Draco: Yeah. And we all know that Raku is exactly like you.; a big pathetic baby!  
  
Little Miss Fic Writer: DRACO SHUT UP!!  
  
Dream Keeper: Oh, I thought I'd tell you that we're going to be popping in a times in the story.. We did change the plot around also to make it fit our twisted fic...And also, this is my muse Christa.  
  
Christa: *Peace sign* That's me! ^_^ I'm so special!  
  
Little Miss Fic Writer: And this is my muse, Draco.  
  
Draco: Hiya! *Waves*  
  
Little Miss Fic Writer: This is also the first Soul Reaver fanfic either of us has typed. So I'm sorry if it sucks horribly. _  
  
Dream Keeper: The old saying goes do you want the truth or a lie.. If it sucks. Lie. If it doesn't.. Don't lie.. *Laughs nervously*  
  
Christa: and to think she doesn't know a thing about this.. Oh well.. *Sighs* Lets get started.. Oh my paws are going to have blisters after this one.. *sweat drop*  
  
Dream Keeper: One last thing.. We're writing separately on the same story so when we switch characters we'll put who's the character at that time in big bold letters. Bye!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Prolog  
  
"Get back here Raziena! Give it back! It's mine! Daddy gave it to me!"  
  
"Ha! Why would he give something like this to a spoiled rotten child like you?"  
  
"Your not but four years older than me! Give it back! It's my pendant!"  
  
"Raku, don't you know that you can't get up here? You can't climb so quit trying or you'll get hurt and in trouble. Besides, you'll just loose the pendant anyway." Raziena called from her perch in the elm tree that grew in her clans' land. The pendant she had stolen from her younger sister bore their clans symbol. It was suppose to be given to the first born of every family to bear but Raziel had chosen to give it to his second born child instead. Because she was four years older, and the oldest, that made Raziena angrier with her sister than she had ever been.  
  
"Just because you're the first born doesn't mean that you get to have it! Give it back! I'll tell mommy!" Raku screamed from down on the ground. She had started crying by now and was carrying on like she had lost her place in the clan.  
  
"Second born, second best crybaby!" Raziena taunted as she swayed the pendant to and fro in front of her sisters face, then jerked it back just out of reach.  
  
"Son of a Saraphan. Raziena!" a sharp bark came from the door to their family's dwelling. She trembled as she turned to look at her father. He had the look on his face. The one that said you're in trouble once I have time to deal with you.  
  
"Yes father?" she mentally kicked herself for sounding so timid when she spoke.  
  
"Give the crest back to Raku. It belongs to her, not you."  
  
"I told you!" Raku shouted at her. Raziena scowled down at her sister and threw the pendant as hard as she could across the yard. It landed about twenty feet away and Raku was reduced to tears again. Raziel glared at her and picked up his youngest, retrieved the pendant, and handed it to her.  
  
"Callista, will you take Raku for me?" he handed her off and after they went inside walked over to his daughter, who was eye level on the branch she was sitting on, and started speak calmly to her. But she knew better. He wasn't calm. He was raging mad at her.  
  
"I have to go see Kain and the rest of the counsel about my latest change." He indicated, opening his newly grown wings. "You are to stay here with you mother and sister and behave. If I hear one thing about you misbehaving or putting one claw out of line I will personally design your punishment to be the harshest you will ever get." Raziena's mind raced. Would he throw her out in the sun? Or throw water on her to burn her? No, he wasn't that ruthless. But right then she was too mad to care what he would do.  
  
"Get away from me! I'm the first born of the clan and she's a crybaby who needs to toughen up! How do you expect her to do that when you keep treating her like that?! You never treated me like that! Why is she so special?!" Without waiting for an answer she jumped down and ran away from her father. She didn't even look where she was going and almost ran strait into the creek just behind their dwelling place. She stopped just in time. Then she sat down on a rock to think. Why is that whiny brat his favorite?! I'm the first born! Why does he always pick her over me?! I'm better at everything I have ever tried! All I keep doing is trying to make him smile at me just once like he do to her! But I can't achieve it! Why?! Why does he hate me so much?!  
  
After a while she said, "Jeez, what was I thinking. I shouldn't have done that. Now I'm the one who seems like a crybaby. I hope no one else heard me." She headed back to their dwelling place quickly. She didn't know why but she needed to be there suddenly.  
  
Later  
  
When she went inside her mother glared at her and her sister stuck her tongue out behind her mother's back.  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
"RAZIENA!" her mother shouted as she started towards her sister.  
  
"Mother, she stuck her tongue out at me and I think she needs to respect the first born of the family."  
  
"The one who should be respected is the one who wears the clans pendent." The words stung Raziena like a thousand knives.  
  
"Second born is always going to be second best!" she shouted and started towards the door only to run into two large vampires. Melchiah and Turel stood blocking her way.  
  
"Melchiah, Turel, what are you going here? I thought you were suppose to be at the counsel gathering." Callista questioned. She sounded more than a little bit nervous.  
  
Raziena didn't like it either. Something had to be wrong for them to be here so soon after the counsel meeting. She moved away from them quickly, not turning her back on them when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. There was a void where she should have been able to feel them with her mind. Their eyes were strangely blank somehow.  
  
"Mother, don't go near them!" She cried as Callista started forward.  
  
Her mother turned to look at her and said, "Raziena, don't speak that way to clan leaders. You know better. You-" she let out a piercing scream as Turel brought a knife down in her back.  
  
"MOMMY!" Raku screamed as she watched her mother being brutally murdered. Raziena could only watch open mouthed.  
  
As her mother died she whispered with her last breath, "Run." And then she was dead. Then Melchiah and Turel came after her and Raku. Without even thinking Raziena picked up Raku and carried her just under their legs and out into the yard. They were surprised enough that they didn't give chase right away. That gave Raziena and Raku the head start they needed.  
  
Raziena put Raku down and started off with Raku close behind her. They may have been small but they knew their clans' land, and every clan territory bordering it like they knew the back of their hand. They were able to loose their pursuers somewhat easily.  
  
"That was close." Raziena sighed finally after she was sure she had lost them. "I don't ever want to do that again."  
  
They walked on and on endlessly for more than a week until finally we decided that we could stop going because we were a long way outside any clans territory. They searched for a while for someplace to rest and finally found a cave high in some mountains.  
  
They looked around them at where they had hidden and discovered they were in a cave their father had brought them to a few times. It was very hard to find and had been used when they were at war with the humans. It was about fifteen or twenty miles outside any clan territory she had ever been to. She didn't know what to make of it but she knew they were safe for a while at least.  
  
"Raku, do you -" she trailed off as she saw her little sister was sobbing again, like she had been since it had happened. Only this time she had good reason. It hit her then that their clan was dead. If their mother had been killed then their father must surly have been too. Why else would they do it? But what would have provoked them to do such a thing?  
  
"Mommy.. M.. Mommy's dead!!" Raku wailed. Raziena was afraid they would be found if she kept on so she hauled back and slapped her as hard as she could. Raku tumbled backward head over heals and lay dazed for a moment before she sat up and looked at her sister. Her eyes told her she was about to cry even harder.  
  
"If you start crying I swear I will kill you and leave you hear for the wolves to do with as they wish." Raku bit her lip and whimpered and a few tears leaked out of her eyes but she didn't start carrying on again.  
  
"We have to go to Kain and tell him about this. He'll punish them for us and then we can take care of the clans' land until.. Well. forever."  
  
"W. w. we cant go to Kain!"  
  
"And just why not?'  
  
"Because Kain is the one who ordered all this." Raku whispered. Raziena didn't argue. When her sister said something like that it was true. She had something Raziel called a premonition sometimes. Something where you know something you absolutely shouldn't know.  
  
"Then we'll stay here and figure out what to do come next nightfall. We'd better get settled in. The sun's going to be up in about an hour." They went to work pulling a rock in front of the entrance to the cave so the sun's rays couldn't touch them. Then they slept. But not just for the day. They lay asleep for a thousand years.  
  
During all this time their body's started changing. Unexpected things happened. Just as this metamorphosis was coming to an end and they woke up is the same time Raziel was offered revenge on those who had cast him into his burning grave. He was no longer the handsome vampire he had been before. He was just a shell of a vampire now with tattered, pathetic excuses for wings and only a cowl to cover the gaping void where his jaw should have been.  
  
When they would wake all three would swear vengeance on those who had turned against them. They would make sure they wiped out all of them and their miserable descendents. They would become like the saraphans of the ages before. But they would be called by vampires, shadow killers.  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay how'd you like?  
  
Christa: Please don't forget to R&R which mean read AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you! *peace sign* 


End file.
